Life After Life
by ObliviousOblivion
Summary: After their Jr. High days and most continued on to 1st year days.. Everyone should miss each other, right? But some twists changed their view of each other's life... rated T for some plans.
1. Chappie 1: Endou, Kazemaru, Shirou

**A/N: I had a Hiatus for my first one. Maybe a few more months or so for it. Or until I finish episodes 5 - 11 because I didn't have my own plot for it. Here's my second official Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction. I don't own the Characters of Inazuma Eleven.. their story/plot or any of the such. I'll try not to add my own O.C. here. It's their life.

* * *

**

Years have past and the team are now in their own separate ways. Natsumi went overseas to study high school, Fubuki went back to Hokkaido to continue his schooling, Even the ones that was originally from Raimon Jr. High transferred to another school including Kazemaru. Kazemaru went abroad, too. Only Endou and Aki stayed behind at Raimon and continued to keep soccer as their favored sport.

**

* * *

**

But Endou missed everyone else and couldn't take another week without his former team mates so he had the idea of a little "

_**team reunion party**_**" and didn't waste another minute to make invitation letters for everyone.**

**

* * *

**

-{Endou}-  
I grabbed my old trusty pen...cil and some papers to start writing. But all I could think of was just some random white balls of some sort and it took a while for me to convince myself to write even just a single word down.

_This is going to be easy! Just some inviting words and the details and it'll be done. _I just randomly and cheerfully said to myself while I was attempting to finish the letter-slash-invitation thing-y. After a few minutes.., like 5 minutes or so... I still can't believe on what I did.

"Hey, Endou... What... what exactly are you doing?" Aki happened to pass by when I was supposedly writing my 'secret' invitation letters.

"I'm making.. umm.., paper snowballs!" I didn't want her to know about the reunion as early as now so I just _did_ make a paper snowball out of the epic fail of a reunion letter that I already started a while ago.

"O-kay...? well, anyway, practice'll be starting in a few minutes so you better be ready." Aki said in her usual girly voice and went on. Sure, the letter that I just wrote was an epic fail because of my spelling and punctuation errors. Here it goes!

_Hey guys! Im geting bored so can you come bak and over here at my house  
Ill be puting my adress under this short mesage._

And after realizing those unusual mistakes for a high school-er... I give up.

"Aki! I'd need your help with my little plan here!" I just really make to have the reunion a success so I'm going to need all the help I could get... from the people that are close by that is...

"What for?" She asked while I was uncrumpling the piece of paper that I intentionally turned into a paper snowball. I showed it to her even though the errors were really down grading for me.

"Oh.. you must really be missing them.." I didn't let her finish because it was another reason.

"or bored" She was still re-reading the message that I wrote when I interrupted her.

"Yeah... or just plain bored." She said in a sighing tone while still keeping her eyes on the paper.

"Hmm... we can't do something like this right now..." She said decisively.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Aki... I know you want to see them again." Well, I was wondering why she said that we can't.

"Endou, I don't mean not now as in the time soon enough... I meant it in way that we still have practice... _Remember?_" Aki got a point.. I got carried away but I still practiced and left the thought of the reunion plans behind my mind so that I could focus on practicing more.

**

* * *

**

And Kazemaru can't help but think of how the others are doing.

* * *

-{Kazemaru}-  
Getting bored... without Endou and the others bothering me that is. I haven't accustomed to the new academy I'm studying in right now. I wouldn't say that I'm really that lucky because the only familiar face in class was Reika... I'm doomed.

I already finished all of my assignments but I'm still not going to sleep. Geez, New school, new rules... If my parents haven't got back together, then I still should've been studying at Raimon... What I miss the most about me is running around in the field. Nope. No field here at the new school. I don't even remember the new school's full name.

University of... I give up. I don't want to know or just simply remember or hear it. What's worse is that the school has their own dorms so that the students stay inside campus. I don't know if it being co-ed is good or not.

"Heya, Kazemaru! How's life going?" Reika just spontaneously barged in my room asking her question.

"Not good. I'm currently having my moment now so get out. Now." I pushed her out the door as I always do every single day. I wished I remembered to lock the door next time.. I always say that to myself.. but I keep forgetting.

"But you haven't answered my daily question yet!" Reika complained while turning around to face me again. Slamming the door at her face isn't going to help. So answering her would be like the real me.

"I don't have to because I never made a promise with you saying that I _will_ answer your annoying daily questions. And besides, I already answered one of your questions. Now GET OUT!" Now that, that was a mouthful. But everyday was the same day for me and Reika... the same scenario happening over and over again. Now it's getting boring... or more like annoying.

Drawing (or more appropriately, doodling) would be a good hobby to do right now. I was trying to grab my doodle notebook when something just randomly stuffed piece of paper inside fell out. I decided to take a look at it (Because I had no idea about the random stuff inside my booklet) and nearly cried because of the memory suddenly shot back at my mind. It was Endou's doodle of the whole team. It wasn't very good, but fair enough. It just made me miss them more...

I couldn't even finish the drawing that I already started with so I just started over with a new idea. The idea? I dunno.. I just started with a randomly drawn line in the middle of my drawing paper. And I just continued to fill up the other blank places. The result of randomness that I drew on the paper was beyond my expectations. It's like I saw a scene of my mistake of leaving the team before. The time that I told Endou that I needed to leave the team while walking away...

**

* * *

**

Shirou got the feeling of being homesick even though he

_**was**_** home.**

* * *

-{Fubuki}-

The cold weather here in Hokkaido was supposed to be home for me. But for some reason, I don't quite feel like I'm home.

Looking outside the frosty windows was really nostalgic for me. All of the memories coming down to just one feeling. To everyone, I seem to be just staring into blank space. But for me, I'm just slowly reminiscing about _significant_ events in my own life.

"Hey, Shirou... if you want, we could help you with your daily practice today. I mean... there's really nothing much to do." _ invited me to join them to go outside. It seems like everyone wanted to go outside today.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm going to have to pass for today's practice. Go guys go outside.. I'm just going to stay in." I replied to _ without looking away from the window.

"But Shirou! You haven't practice even once ever since you started staring outside of the window. And.. we're just getting worried about you. Please act normally. There's nothing or no one out there, so what are you staring at?" _ and the others seem to really mean what they've said. True, I haven't been practicing ever since last week, which was the week that I did start staring outside.

"Okay, you got me this time! Hehe.. let's go out and practice today. I'm sorry if I acted strange for the past few days or so.. there's absolutely nothing to be worried about now!" I didn't _really _want to go out. And I didn't really want them to worry anymore. So I guess moving from my spot and practicing for today would make things better for all. And so the day ends here. After a really cold day outside, training... or having fun, that is. 

* * *

**A/N: HUWAW! This is only the Endou, Kazemaru, Shirou version. Not complete so the chapters may be separated but it's actually just cut from each other.**


	2. Chappie 1: Gouenji, Natsumi

**A/N: Minna! I'm very sorry for the very long hiatus that I've had since the past few month/s.. And for shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A; the request for Gouenji X Haruna.. Sorry, but I don't do good with pairings, but I'll try my best. Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

-{Gouenji}-

_Such a nice place to be... So calm and... why is it snowing here?_ I thought to myself. I was enjoying the cool air at the school corridor. All alone at break time, or I thought that I was alone.

"Shuu-senpai! Look! Look! Snow! It's snowing!" Haruna screamed to me from the other building nearby... And from what I saw., Her scream was a bit too much for the person to her left to bear and he stumbled. To Haruna's right was her brother. For some reason, ever since the time that Haruna started talking a lot to me at our new school along with him, Kidou's been throwing death stares at me.

All I had to do was shout back.. But still, I didn't shout back. I most certainly do not want to ruin my reputation for being a quiet person. I just formed hand sign languages for Kidou to understand. For a smart person as Kidou, I think he should understand. And I think he did since he still replied a nod to me after my message. I walked to the stairs of the building where I was while still looking back at Kidou and Haruna, she looked like a little girl forcing her brother to tell her what I just messaged to Kidou. Sure, I may be quiet. But that doesn't mean that I was a killjoy. I smiled a bit after seeing Haruna like that. The message I showed to Kidou was saying "Wait for me there, I'll go up that building."

I walked across the school grounds. It wasn't snowing hard, and the wind seems calm. But it was still too much to cover the school grounds mostly of snow now. Little did I realize that I stopped walking already and looked to a small flower getting covered in snow. I heard Haruna shout out my name again, and I got back to my senses and started to run for the next building. _A flower. A small flower, buried by snow... _I thought about these while walking up the stairs. And when I got to where Haruna and Kidou was, the thought of Yuka shot my mind. I stood there, looking back at the school grounds, trying to stare to where I saw the small flower, wanting to have dug it up from the ground and planted it where it would have been warm and protected. I felt so hopeless and useless. But nonetheless, I dropped the thought and said my greeting to Haruna and Kidou.

"The hand signs you made was a bit difficult to understand, you know. You should be more clear of it next time." Kidou left a remark before turning away with a smile on his face, of course, I should take it as a compliment of some sort.

"So, Shuu-senpai, are you happy here?" Haruna asked me out of the blue. I couldn't say that I hated the new school because it wasn't really all that bad. And it can't really be compared that much to Raimon Jr. High. _Raimon! _I got so busy here that I've already forgot to think about the others at Raimon. Could it be that Haruna asked me that question to remind me of the others?

"Haruna, why do you ask?" I just _had_ to ask why while trying to hide some hints of surprise in my voice. I was looking straight at her even though I didn't really want to, seeing as to that Kidou was half way looking to us. A few seconds later, Haruna's cheerful smile just faded into a slight frown.

"It's because.. I'm not very happy here. I miss Endou and the rest of the team.." She started off, starting to look a bit worried by something then suddenly looking back at me, looking shocked or something. "N-not that I don't like being with you or big bro! It's just that I wanted to talk to them or something.." She looked almost as if she was almost gonna burst into tears after saying her part. I wanted to give her a gentle hug that time but was afraid to do so since Kidou was still there watching. And amazingly, she just flashed back a huge and gleeful smile back at me. I didn't know what to do next at that time because of Haruna's sudden actions. But for me, it was just a sign that she's trying to keep strong. I couldn't think straight, so I just smiled back at her.

Kidou broke the silence. "We could always send letters to them, Haruna. There's no problem in doing that, except for the scarcity of our time because of the activities at school." A few minutes later, the school bell rang, which meant that all students were to be expected to go to their rooms for the next class sessions.

After this discussion, everything went by just as fast as it got here.

* * *

**Natsumi felt incomplete without the usual soccer practices, she doesn't even know why her father sent her to overseas studying when she was as happy as anyone could know, being in the campus that she's already grown up in. Looking at the sunset, she just reminisced about the great memories she had have before saying her farewell to the land she grew up in. It wasn't a final farewell, though. It was a farewell that promised return again in the future.  
**

* * *

-{Natsumi}-

Deep at thought of the days that I have never thought that have changed the course of my entire life. I never thought that a soccer club.. no, _THE _soccer club that I ever so wanted to disband had changed myself as if it was meant to be. It wasn't as awful as I first thought it be. Despite the stench coming from the used uniforms and the dirtiness from the muddied soccer balls, it wasn't just good training for the team, but also for us managers. A lesson of being more independent and responsible in doing household activities and the such.

The team, always as if they've lost all hope in winning one match, was always encouraged by Endou. A captain of all hyperness, love, encouragement, charisma and the most soccer-addicted person that I've ever met in my life, and the only person that I would EVER know that would be that addicted to soccer as can be...

Staring into the sunset, the first week without seeing them, and thinking that I won't ever see them again. It's best to quit the daydreams of reuniting and focus more on the things that would come up to happen...

_"Dearest Diary,_

_I wish to go back to Raimon Jr. High again with or without my father's consent. I miss my best friends too much and it almost is too much for me to bear..._

_Sincerely Lamenting,  
__Natsumi Raimon."  
_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, okay.. Sorry for Natsumi's part but I didn't have much time to finish e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g in time as always. But I tried my best! :D **

**And also tried my best to think like Natsumi, Gouenji, Haruna, And Kidou this time! Raaaahhhhh! XD**

**Comments, Suggestions, Opinions, Reviews, Messages are ALWAYS accepted. Please do review!**


End file.
